


Mystrea

by hollydermovoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg pines after Mycroft and his wife, John pines after Sherlock. What happens when the two of them decide to date each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the woman who Greg forbade himself to notice first. To be fair, he did meet her first. But it was her very male boss who he absolutely did not allow himself to fall for first. Though both of these he managed to keep secret, which is saying a lot seeing as of the two absolutely non-interesting, not in love with them people, one was a Holmes, and the other had access to CCTV footage via blackberry. How he managed to keep it secret, he never quite knew, but he did, because he was loyal to his wife, and he was above all, a gentleman. And gentlemen certainly do not notice others while they are taken and definitely do not notice those who are already taken themselves, even if he noticed both of them, even if they were taken by each other.

Remarkably, after he was divorced and available, they still did not notice his blatant not noticing. It wasn’t even a Holmes, or one of Mycroft’s many lackeys who noticed. John Watson, Sherlock’s much politer flatmate who was the first to notice, Thankfully, nice bloke that he was, he didn’t tell anyone who didn’t already know. And if it hadn’t been for John Watson’s realization and what took place next, Greg would have continued through life scared to trust and all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

In retrospect, what happened wasn’t all that surprising. After being confronted about his feelings for Mycroft and his assistant (who was, according to John, named Anthea), Greg came clean to John, once he was reassured that not a word from this secret sharing would be even thought of near anyone named Holmes, or their business associates. They then went to a pub where they could talk things over with little chance of being caught, either by a Holmes, or by the CCTV cameras that sprinkled the city. There they bought drinks, because there was no way that Greg was going to bare his soul while sober, even to a nice bloke like John. He explained to John how he noticed the assistant, despite efforts not to, and fell for Mycroft after many “meetings” between them about Sherlock, and how despite it being two years since his rather nasty divorce, he hadn’t let himself show that he’d noticed either of them in that way. He even told John about how he’d eventually fallen for the assistant as well, though it took longer, simply because it was hard to get to know a person who has never actually introduced themselves (despite over eight years of acquaintance) and spent car rides and meals attached to her Blackberry.

When John asked why he didn’t simply choose one and ask them out, and live without the other, all he could say was “It’s not that simple.” “Why the bloody hell isn’t it Greg? I’m pretty sure your interest would be well received by at least one of them.” John then rethought his last sentence “At least it couldn’t hurt to try.” Greg pegged him with an exasperated look. “Couldn’t hurt to try- John look at me. I’m nothing special. My bleeding wife of seven years couldn’t stand to stay with me- what the hell do I have to offer to a man that runs our nation, and probably the world? Let alone the very lovely woman who helps him run it?” About to answer, John was cut off by a startling revelation from Greg “’Sides, they have each other.” "They what?” John couldn’t help but exclaim. “They have each other.” Repeated Greg gloomily. “They have for years.” He then sat there, staring wistfully at his beer, thinking of the many times when the seemingly emotionless Mycroft Holmes had held his assis- Anthea’s- hand and kissed the top, or brushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. For someone who labeled an obsessive interest in his brother’s health as “mildly concerned”, this was the same as hiring a plane to write out his devotion in the sky. He was jolted back into it by John placing a concerned hand on his arm. “I’m not going to be the person who knowingly ruins their happiness John.“ There was a small silence, which was broken by John’s simple statement. “Wow. That is complicated.” Greg snorted, amused by John’s blunt forwardness. “Greg,” said John, catching his attention again. “I think I have a solution.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A solution?” asked Greg hopefully. John smiled kindly. “Greg, as much as you think you’re not a catch, you are.” He quickly held up his hand to stall any protests Greg might make. “You are. Don’t argue. Sherlock’s busy with…something, Sarah and I broke up months ago, neither of us have any cases, and I think we’d be the perfect cover for each other. It might not help you solve your overall problem of being in love with two ridiculously powerful people. But it will provide both of us with a much needed distraction.” His mouth twisted slightly, and Greg suddenly saw. “Oh John…”He said softly “It’s O.K. Greg. I know what it’s like to be in love with a Holmes. And I really do like you. So we can date each other. And we can bloody well ignore the fact that we love people who barely notice we exist, or who have someone else.” There was a slightly uncomfortable silence, and then Greg quickly turned his head in John’s direction. “That’s not a bad idea.” He said slowly. He then grinned at a surprised looking John. “It’s a date.” John grinned wickedly in return.

Honestly, he wasn’t even interested in not being interested in John. But the look on Sherlock’s face when he came to the flat to pick up John for a date made returning to the dating scene worth it. But he was certainly not expecting it to result in him being picked up in one of Mycroft’s many towncars. He also was not expecting said car to be occupied by Mycroft and Anthea. He had only ever traveled with Anthea, or, when she was not available, he traveled alone. Being alone in the car with both objects of his affections was exceedingly unnerving. Especially since Anthea wasn’t on her phone, and didn’t look at her phone for the entire car ride. Actually. Neither of them spoke, beyond acknowledging his greeting with a nod and a slight wave (Mycroft and Anthea, respectively). It was eerie, but Greg used the time to think about his time with John, deliberately not focusing on how Mycroft wasn’t wearing his suit jacket, and how Anthea looked particularly lovely in that shade of blue, or on how much better they’d both look naked, and in his bed. He focused on John, whose reliability and loyalty had won Greg over, as a friend, of course. He was completely unaware that his eyes had a far off, dreamy look, or that his cheeks were slightly flushed, or that the objects of his affection were scrutinizing every facial twitch and every happy sigh and coming to the incorrect conclusion that Gregory Lestrade was In Love with John Watson.


	4. Chapter 4

They drove for quite some time, with Greg pointedly trying to ignore how freaked out he was by the two completely silent powerful people seated across from him, and the two powerful people trying to understand how they could fix this for Sherlock without breaking Greg’s heart and not finding a solution. Sherlock had been so distraught over John and Greg’s relationship; he had actually called Mycroft and begged him for help. And begging was certainly not something that came easily to Sherlock, not at all. At first, Mycroft and Anthea had both flat out refused to become involved, and then Mycroft deduced that Sherlock was in love. That, above even his and Anthea’s interest in Greg had pushed them into action. They had tried to convince John, but he hadn’t even gotten in the car, and had flat out refused to answer phone calls and texts. He had only wearily rolled his eyes and walked away, but not before pointedly chucking his phone into the Thames. Luckily for them, Greg was much more willing to cooperate, though this particular mission may cause the relatively patient and friendly DI to join the many countless people who had gone from friendly towards the British government and his P.A. to hating them. They certainly would rather that Gregory remain their friend (and yes, they considered him their friend), but Mycroft had waited for years for Sherlock to find happiness, and no one was going to get in the way of that.

Finally, the car took a turn, and stopped in the driveway of a cottage house. Greg was jolted back into reality and very briefly his eyes showed surprise and bewilderment before his face settled back into resigned acceptance. This, among many of his other qualities, was what endeared Greg Lestrade to them. However, they knew he wasn’t interested. Eight years of friendly meetings and phone calls, and they had never seen him interested in either of them, whereas others, such as John Watson, showed their interest quite clearly. This was disconcerting to the both of them, as they had become used to Lestrade’s friendly greetings and behavior- even when he was irritated with their secrecy, and even though they usually didn’t respond, they took note of the greetings, and the genuine interest for their well being expressed in the DI’s gorgeous eyes. It had been awkward at first, realizing that they were attracted to Gregory. It had been Anthea who had confessed it first, and she had been pleasantly surprised when her lover of many years had not condemned her for being attracted to Greg, but rather had admitted that he too, was interested. After that, it took much restraint to not simply have a car go and pick Gregory up, and take him to some town house, so they could shag already and get it out of their systems, if he was similarly interested in them. Two things had stopped them at the time- the fact that Gregory, despite his marital problems and stressful job was utterly devoted to his wife, and that he truly wasn’t interested. So they stuck to friendship. He’d even stayed in their guest room for a couple days when his wife had first kicked him out, seeing as how John and Sherlock had been out of the country at the time, and he didn’t want to show weakness to those who worked for him by begging for a place to stay until he could find a flat.


	5. Chapter 5

Neither of them were aware of this of course, but Lestrade was thinking of this time, remembering the one, very frightening night, when they had come back injured and had refused to get proper medical help. He’d done his best to patch them up as they had stared at him in amusement. He was jolted out of thoughts of telling fairy tales to distract Anthea from the fact that he was stitching up a rather deep cut on her arm as the car finally stopped.

They were at the prettiest house he’d ever laid his eyes on. When he’d been a kid and his Da had turned to the drink, he’d dreamed of owning a house like this, with happy children and helpless strays because damn it if he’d let his Da’s hatred of all things vulnerable pass down to him. Years later, a tiny flame of hope, even tinier now that he was divorced because his wife had hated his bleeding heart, and he was hopelessly in love with both parts of a thoroughly committed couple voiced the thought that maybe, just maybe, this was the happily ever after he’d always wanted, but never have.


	6. Chapter 6

They escorted the silver haired DI into their home, where they placed food in front of him. He graced them with a questioning glance but then shrugged it off and began to eat. And for a moment, they indulged. They watched as he savored his food and wine, while maintaining the same tense silence. Gregory Lestrade enjoyed his simple pleasures, and they found pleasure in his enjoyment. They took longer than usual to savor the moment. After all, this might be the last time they saw him alive and happy. But their enjoyment, as well as his, was fleeting.

It was Anthea who broke the silence. “It has come to our attention that you are dating Dr. Watson.” Greg, who’d just put a forkful of food in his mouth chewed thoughtfully, trying to deduce the reason for the question- statement of fact really, he supposed. One didn’t work for a Holmes without being absolutely certain of facts before they were voiced, even questioningly. The fact that she was married to Mycroft just made that fact more relevant.

“I am.” he said finally, after swallowing. The objects of his desire exchanged an inscrutiable glance, then fixed their gazes back on him. So he decided to ask the obvious question. “Why?”

This time it was Mycroft who answered. “We want- no we need you to break up with him.”

Greg gazed at him flatly, before repeating “Why?” When there was nothing but silence, he felt his foolish heart speed up.

“Sherlock is…” began Mycroft “Upset.” finished Anthea.

Of course he was, the bloody wanker.

“Of course he is.” he said resignedly, taking another bite of his absolutely superb steak.

“Then…” said Anthea slowly. “You’ll do it?” said Mycroft. They both looked so bloody relieved. 

He finished chewing and swallowed, before responding. “No. If John wants to break up with me, then fine, I’ll understand that. But I’m not breaking up with a loyal, handsome, caring man because Sherlock Holme’s is upset. And no amount of money or threats is going to change that.”

Of course it wouldn’t. Gregory was an honorable man. He hadn’t even been the one to call off his disasterous marriage, his horrible shrew of an ex-wife had. Said Gregory had been dumb, and cheating on her with his work- or his consultant. Anthea and Mycroft had taken personal pleasure in making sure that she received almost nothing in alimony, and that her glorious new job hadn’t been as pretty a picture as she’d been told it was. Gregory Lestrade was not dumb, he wouldn’t cheat and he certainly deserved better. He deserved them.

But he’d chosen John Watson, and had refused to give him up. They knew if they sent him somewhere else, he’d somehow make his way back, and they could not afford to keep him locked up at a facility- John, if he felt the same way as Gregory did, would turn over the government itself to find him. There really only was one solution.

“Finish your steak Gregory.” said Mycroft, allowing himself to use the mans first name.

Greg put down his fork, and fixed them in a gaze with his gorgeous brown eyes- eyes that would soon be expressionless. “Why?” he asked softly. Mycroft couldn’t bring himself to answer. So his beloved wife answered for him.

“Everyone deserves a last meal Gregory. Especially when they’ve committed no crime.”

Greg felt his face pale. He was no longer hungry. “I see. Where’s the bathroom?”

“Excuse me?” said Anthea.

“I’d rather not piss myself if it’s all the same to you.” said Greg, fake humor lacing his voice. He even managed a brief, if entirely fake smile, which made their hearts break just a little more. They knew that when this man was dead, part of them would be broken beyond repair forever.

” Go down the hall, it’s the third hall to the right.” said Mycroft finally, as his throat tightened. Gregory nodded towards the two of them, got up, and headed down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

They sat there at their table, silently waiting for Gregory’s return when they heard the commotion.

“WHERE IS HE???” That was John Watson’s voice. How had he managed to find them so fast…?

“John calm down, please.” Ah. Sherlock.

“CALM DOWN? YOUR BLOODY BROTHER KIDNAPPED MY BOYFRIEND!” with that last shout, an outraged John Watson burst into the room, followed closely by a very upset looking Sherlock.

“John.” said Sherlock, placing an hand on John’s arm, flinching when John yanked it away.

“Where is he?” snarled John, ignoring Sherlock’s soft pleas of please just listen to me John, please and focusing all of his ire on Mycroft and Anthea. “And why did you bring him here?” They refused to answer. John Watson, though absolutely glorious in his wrath would not dissuade them from this. 

That was when Sherlock snapped. “Because I asked them to John!” he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in exasperation. Slowly John turned and fixed Sherlock with his furious gaze. “What did you say?” he said, quietly.

“I asked them to,” Sherlock repeated, looking very lost. “I asked them to, because I was loosing you, and I can’t bear loosing you to someone, especially not Greg Lestrade-” He was cut off by John’s fist to his jaw. “You are a bloody idiot,” he snarled icily, “You weren’t loosing me- I was going on dates with him. In case you haven’t noticed, I live with you.”

“But you’re in love with him,” said Sherlock softly, rubbing his jaw absently. “And he’s in love with you.”

John’s eyes widened in shock and he stepped back “Is that what you think?” he asked, incredulously. ” Is that really what you all think? Bloody hell, I am not in love with Gregory Lestrade, and he is not in love with me!”

It was Sherlock’s turn to look incredulous. “Don’t lie to me John.” he snapped “I’ve seen the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you. I’m not blind.”

“But you are apparently stupid.”

It was at this point that Mycroft decided his voice should be heard. “We’ve seen it too,” he said, gesturing towards Anthea, who nodded in agreement. “You are clearly in love with each other.”

“We aren’t.” insisted John. “For fucks sake, I’m in love with Sherlock and he’s got the hots for you two bloody morons!”

“He’s what?” said two voices at once. “You’re what?” said a third voice simultaneously.


End file.
